Confectionist Amber
Hayley Anne Crawford, also known as her alter-ego Confectionist Amber, is one of the main protagonists in Confection Cuties. She is the older sister of Emma Crawford and daughter of Sherri and Mike Crawford, attends Ai No Tenshi Junior High, together with her friends, and goes to The Love Confection every afternoon to work on her confectionist form as a candy maker. She is good friends with Charlotte Page, Fellicity Kerrigan and Maddie Fields. She the third Confectionist to be introduced, and first transforms in Chapter 2. Appearance and Personality Personality "Very "happy-go-lucky", doesn't have a care in the world, very bubbly and friendly (unless she doesn't like you)" -Hayley's Character profile On most situations, Hayley is kind of a friendly, bubbly, and "happy-go-lucky" girl. She is also very honest, which can hurt other people's feelings. Examples are what happened in Chapter 1, when she yelled about Charlotte's socks and when she also did about Charlotte and Katie Cansolini's bad grades. However, Hayley can be very serious sometimes to help her friends. She shows that on Chapter 3, when she cries angrily at her dad, who did nothing at all to help find Emma. Hayley is also shown to not have a good relationship with Candi Love. She doesn't like her company as it was Candi who turned Emma into a duckling, even if she sees Candi is Emma's best friend. Hayley even got to the point where she almost punched Candi. ---- Appearance Hayley is 12 years old, 52 inches tall and weighs 75 lbs. She has bright magenta hair, tied in two small pigtails with the rest of her hair down. She also has white skin and colorful yellow eyes. This unusual tone is due to her destiny as a Confectionist, just like the six others. In her Ai No Tenshi uniform, Hayley ties her pigtails with the trademark blue and yellow hair bobbles. She also wears a black choker necklace decorated with what appears to be either spikes or fake gems. According to the first reference picture for Hayley, she wears glasses for reading. In her Confectionist form, her pigtails get decorated with yellow ribbons, and her hair becomes yellow as well. Development Hayley's name was firstly introduced on 2000, when YuniNaoki drew a random character called Hayley. Since later the Hayley from Confection Cuties was made, Yuni changed her name to Gemma. When her fanfiction Eternal Love was first made, one of the characters, Chibi Mercury, was made, with a very similar hairstyle to Hayley. Later in 2008, she got changed to the point she got violet hair and green eyes. Her magical girl color scheme was in tones of green in the first plans. A picture of her like that was posted together with "Madison", "Charlotte" and "Olivia". Even when the first chapter was being written, Hayley's final design wasn't present yet. Her eyes were orange, that needed to be edited as soon as Emma was introduced. Family Parents Hayley, even if she is friendly, mostly nods to the fact that her mother and father could divorce. Emma however does not want that to happen. Hayley has some sort of good relationship with her mother, but not with her dad. She yells at him and says that she does not like him. Siblings Hayley is the only sister of Emma. She is very protective against her sister, as she gets angry at Candi and Toni when she finds out her sister is in danger. She does not like Candi, for getting Emma in trouble. Emma herself feels more secure in her sister's presence, as she wants to be like Hayley when she grows up. Confectionist Amber Confectionist Amber first appears on Chapter 2. She can transform by using the Cupcake Compact, which contains Amber-colored Cutie Candies inside. She is also given the Candy Blossom, a magical weapon. Special Skills Candy Blossom Amber carries a powerful weapon, the Candy Blossom. Opposing to most of her friends' weapons, this one is said to be very light. It is a golden ring with five green spheres, and a golden star with a peppermint-like candy on the middle. This can be pressed as a button to make spikes appear on it. No more information of it is known, but it seems to work like a spinner, or a shield. Gallery File:Cc_hayley_crawford_ref_by_yuninaoki-d1oiuco.jpg|Hayley's reference picture. File:Confection_cuties_hayley_by_yuninaoki-d1oiyij.jpg|A close-up of Hayley. File:Amber_by_yuninaoki-d348c4r.jpg|Confectionist Amber. File:Hayley_spring_uniform_by_yuninaoki-d2xy78k.jpg|Hayley Crawford in her Spring uniform of Ai No Tenshi Jr. High. File:Confectionist_amber_power_up_by_yuninaoki-d2dp7yy.jpg|A close-up of Amber (with her older style). File:Snowy_hayley_by_yuninaoki-d21mprj.jpg|Hayley with winter clothes. File:Confectionist_amber_by_yuninaoki-d1ws2fd.jpg|Confectionist Amber with her older style. File:Hayley_s_Profile_Pic_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Hayley Crawford in her Winter uniform of Ai No Tenshi Jr. High. File:Hayley_summer_wear_by_yuninaoki-d4i2pya.jpg|Hayley with her summer wear. File:Angry_tears_by_yuninaoki-d4n6beh.jpg|Hayley frustrated at her father. File:How_did_i_get_here_by_yuninaoki-d4n6nrb.jpg|Confused Amber. File:Amber_feel_the_power_by_magical_mama-da57z7f.jpg|Amber in the middle of her transformation. File:Amber.jpg|Confectionist Amber posing. File:Chibi_hayley_crawford_by_magical_mama-daflqnb.jpg|Hayley in a "chibi" artstyle. Category:Characters Category:Confectionists